An Indecent Proposal
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair Waldorf stood there, soaked head-to-toe. She was shivering. Her doe-brown eyes gave away that she had been crying. She bit down on her bottom lip as if unsure of what to say at first. But then that moment ended. "Do you still want to marry me?"


Title: _**An Indecent Proposal**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair Waldorf stood there, soaked head-to-toe. She was shivering. Her doe-brown eyes gave away that she had been crying. She bit down on her bottom lip as if unsure of what to say at first. But then that moment ended. "Do you still want to marry me?"

A/N: Just a one-shot that came to me. It's obviously set in the future. I hope you enjoy it.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chuck finished off his Scotch and set the empty, crystal glass down on the nightstand. He then stood up and hit the button to close his curtains. It was raining outside and as much as he liked to gaze out at the soaked city, he liked his privacy when he slept. Just as he was about to lie down and go to sleep, someone banged on his door.

He sighed, tightened his robe, and walked over to it. There wasn't any recall in his mind of hiring a prostitute or ordering room service. He gazed out the peephole and his eyes widened. Quickly, he opened to the door.

Blair Waldorf stood there, soaked head-to-toe. She was shivering. Her doe-brown eyes gave away that she had been crying. She bit down on her bottom lip as if unsure of what to say at first. But then that moment ended.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Blair asked in a blatant tone of voice. She didn't see him unless it was on accident, but he always asked her when he did. It may have been a joke, but it was the word inevitable that still remained in his vocabulary that led her to believe otherwise.

"What happened to come near me again and I'll chop your balls off, Bass?" Chuck smirked. He wasn't ready to open up yet and shout 'yes'. She had become quite the cruel one in the last few years. So perhaps he was slightly afraid it was some kind of a joke.

"Answer the question, Chuck," she sighed. When he just stared at her in silence, she shook her head. It had been a mistake. Her eyes fell to the floor and she turned to leave. But then she heard his door open more. She looked up to see that he was allowing her inside. Hesitantly, she entered and watched as he closed it behind her.

Chuck took off her jacket and motioned for her to follow. They went into his bedroom. He handed her a towel and one of his robes. Then he sat down on the bed and stared up at her. "You already know the answer, Waldorf. Alas, I know you won't do it," he told her.

She stopped drying her curls for a moment and crossed her arms. "What if I did it on a contract basis?" Blair proposed. It sounded strange, but it was normal for them. Well based on the fact that they had never been normal.

He furrowed his brow. "You're not making sense." It wasn't as if he'd object to the idea, but that it was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. What did she mean by it? And more importantly did she plan to explain?

"Yes, I am. You're a businessman, Chuck. Think about it. I'll marry you, but you have to do something for me," she revealed. Her voice almost shook from nerves, but she kept it mostly under control. She hoped he wouldn't see that in her eyes that she wanted his help.

He sat back and shook his head. "I know you don't need money." At least that was one thing he never had to worry about with Blair. And besides, even if she wouldn't admit it he knew she didn't stop loving him. She might not even know it herself at that moment, but he did.

"No, I don't," Blair agreed. She then turned around and took off her shirt. It was strange, but she didn't feel dirty or wrong doing it in front of him. He had seen her plenty of times. She then put the robe on and removed the rest of her clothing under it, but kept her back to him. She knew she'd have to because it wasn't hard to figure what he'd say next.

"Do you love me?" Chuck asked. He hoped she'd admit it, but didn't let that show. He had refused a long time ago to ever let those three words stand in their way again. They were irrelevant now because they were like air. They needed air to breathe, but it was always there. That was how their love was.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure what love is anymore," she lied. Blair just couldn't do it. After what had happened—she didn't want to be humiliated again, especially by him. That because from him it would hurt so much more.

"Fair enough," he breathed. His hands then reached out and took hold of her petite waist. He turned her around and pulled her towards him. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he kept his on her hips.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. "So would you do it?" Blair couldn't read him and that made her scared. The only good sign was that he hadn't thrown her out.

"Will you divorce me afterwards?" Chuck pressed. He knew she could do that after he helped her, but wanted to tell himself that she wouldn't. So he needed her guarantee.

"No," Blair promised. She knew once she married Chuck, no matter under what conditions, there would be no going back. But maybe she wouldn't want to…

He nodded, but then another thought came to mind. "You'll have to be faithful to me, Blair." His voice was stern, serious. It kept the vulnerability that laced that statement from revealing itself.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Look whose talking."

"I've never cheated on you," Chuck retorted. He felt the anger rise in the pit of his stomach, but her softened expression doused out the fire before it could even start.

"Fine, I'll give you that," Blair nodded. She then looked away from him and tucked a damp curl behind her ear. She knew he'd ask what she didn't want to, but needed to tell him soon.

"Come here," he said. But before she could do so, he pulled her into his lap. He stroked a hand through her hair and then ran it across her shoulder to cup her chin.

Her eyes narrowed. "You can't sample the merchandise before you buy," she accused. It was hard to take his affectionate actions without thinking he wanted more.

"Don't make yourself sound like a whore, dearest," he chuckled, not the least bit offended with her assumptions. And he'd bet all his money she'd hate the pet name too.

"There's nothing dear about me," Blair snapped. She inwardly cursed herself afterwards. Some of the pain she felt had slipped. It made her appear weak. And oh did she hate that more than anything. Her thoughts drifted away when she felt his eyes on her. She turned to him with pursed lips. "What do you want?"

"What's his name?" Chuck asked what they both knew he would the moment the whole thing started that night. He wasn't afraid at whoever it was though, but only held the deepest hate one could for a man they'd never met.

"Excuse me?" she asked innocently. She was second-guessing herself. She thought perhaps she should run, but first play stupid. But whether it was unfortunately or fortunately, his expression told her that he wouldn't have of it.

"The man who hurt you. I want his name, Blair." His voice was a bit harsher and the volume increased some. He could read her like a book. She was his favorite story. But even so, he hated this particular chapter.

Blair tried once more to keep up the act. She released a large breath and shook her head in denial. "What makes you think—?"

"Fine, was it physically or emotionally?" Chuck interrupted. When she tried to turn her cheek he grabbed hold of it. His fingertips held her tightly, but not enough to bruise her perfect, porcelain skin.

Her eyes fell from him. She finally let her guard down. "He made me feel worthless. He lied to me," Blair whispered. Her eyes met his again. They didn't mock her.

"Sounds like every man you've ever dated," he muttered. There was nothing that struck him about the situation that would have her want to go to such extreme lengths. For example, the fact that she was going to allow Chuck Bass back into her life for good was practically as far as she could go. But then she said it all in one sentence.

"He was married and he didn't tell me," she admitted. She didn't look away though. They were past the period of where he could make fun of her. No, it seemed he actually still cared. That made her feel safe.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How did you find out?" Chuck furthered. He knew it was the ultimate humiliation for Blair. Or he did until what came out of her mouth next.

Blair's lips struggled with the words. She parted them, closed them, and then re-opened them to finally speak. "His wife threatened to sell our sex tape."

His eyes stayed glued to the floor, but nostrils flared. That was a clear sign of inner lividness for him. But it wasn't directed towards her, surprisingly. He took a moment and then reconnected their gaze. "You really didn't know? Don't lie to me. I won't judge." His hand caressed her cheek.

"His wife lives in another country. I really didn't, Chuck," Blair swore in a helpless voice. She shook her head and looked as if she'd cry.

He didn't waist anytime though. His touch kept her at ease, but he needed answers. "Who has the tape?" Chuck questioned. It was pivotal that he knew.

"He does now, but it's more than that. I want you to make him pay, both of them," she voiced. She was passionate about that, wanting to make them pay. There was that spark in her eye. The one he knew all too well and loved very much.

He nodded, but then stopped. "Do they have children?" Chuck asked. He hoped for her sake that they didn't. She shook her head and he smirked. "Good then this won't be messy."

Blair smiled and looped her arms around his neck. Her movements were suddenly so innocent, child-like. "So you're going to help me?"

"Don't talk like a child. But yes, that's what I'm going to do," he responded. Secretly, he knew that he loved her innocent moments though. It made him want to take care of her, which was exactly what he was going to do in the current situation.

Her interest peaked and eyebrows rose in a curious fashion. "What are you going to do to him?" Blair inquired in a soft voice. She then rested her cheek on his shoulder and looked up to him.

His smirk turned into a smile and he turned to look down at her. "Destroy him for hurting my girl. I won't be overlooking his bitch of a wife either," Chuck comforted. Such a strange and twisted form it was, but that was how he preferred it with them.

She nodded and focused on his hand that moved onto her leg. It wasn't easy to look him in the eye when she asked her next question. "You don't think I'm pathetic?" Her voice practically went mute. His answer would make or break her.

He tipped her chin and winked. "Of course not, pretty," Chuck replied without hesitation. The smile that returned to her beautiful countenance after his words was more than worth it. He then set her down on the end of the bed and moved to pull back the covers.

She watched him, arms crossed. "What do I need to do? This tape can't leak, Chuck," Blair stressed. She hated to damper the moment again, but it was necessary. Her reputation was on the line and if he truly cared about her like he acted, then so was his.

Chuck patted her side of the bed and waited until she moved there. Then he got in and smiled soothingly. "And it won't. You don't need to be anymore involved though. Let me take care of it. You just start planning the upcoming nuptials." He loved the sound of that.

"You just found out I was sleeping with a married man," Blair reminded him, slightly astonished. A part of her thought he'd drop the indecent proposal the moment he got more details. She rested her head on the pillow and turned her body into his.

He chuckled and his left eyebrow arched. "Do you have any idea how many married women I've slept with?" She did not seem too pleased with that statement, but that made his heart soar. "Don't frown, it will give you wrinkles. Not to mention, it makes me think you're jealous," Chuck teased.

"I suppose a deal is a deal," Blair sighed. When their eyes met again though, a light smile couldn't help, but crack on her lips. It all seemed almost surreal.

Chuck turned on his back and pulled her under his arm. "Well nothing is official until I propose properly. I'll call tomorrow to have them move your things into our new penthouse," he yawned. The feel of her next to him already had him in that wonderful state of comfort he had been craving since she left.

"Don't we need to look for one first?" She frowned, confounded. It wasn't like either would be willing to move to just any old—"

He turned to her and smirked, clearly amused. "You honestly thought I've sat around these past years waiting with only an engagement ring?"

She rolled her eyes, but the grin remained. "Okay then. So how does next Christmas sound?" Blair opted. She had come there to gain back her self-respect, but he was already repairing it without even taking anyone down yet.

"Nice try, but this summer will do. You have a whole year to plan," Chuck corrected. He didn't want to wait long enough for either of them to chicken out.

"I like the winter," Blair pointed out with a definite pout.

"So do Santa Clause and Jesus," he countered.

"Good point," she muttered. She wasn't happy with it, but he was right and the sooner for them, the better. She wanted to fee safe, happy, loved. It seemed like he did too. Anyone who said they rushed into it wouldn't understand either. They had been working towards this point even before they knew it. The moment she danced for him on stage was when it started. So yes, it was about damn time it happened.

"We'll have a private Christmas." Chuck smiled to himself. He imagined them somewhere even colder than New York, but snuggled up by a fireplace. She of course had on a holiday lingerie set, or even better, nothing at all.

"We would be married by then." Blair's voice broke his thoughts. Though she may have had a similar vision in her mind. Only, he was the one without anything on.

"Yes, we will be," he confirmed. There was just one last tug of doubt on his heart. He was trying to decide if he tried to fix it that night though that he'd ruin the moment or not. He couldn't take it if she walked out on him again. He just couldn't do it.

When he was quiet for so long, her eyes opened. She touched his cheek. "So that's it then?" Blair asked. She felt like there was something else he wanted to say. Perhaps, it was something neither of them really wanted to.

His dark eyes gazed into hers. "Did you love him?" Chuck's voice was very quiet and solemn sounding. He studied her features as an anxious knot formed in his stomach.

She shook her head and told him the truth. "I thought so, but now I know I didn't." Yes, she could have lied, but it wasn't worth hurting him.

"How?" He frowned, a bit bemused by what she meant. There was a possibility, but no he didn't want to hope for that. It was a long shot and she was already giving him so much that night.

"I just compared it to the only other real love I've felt," Blair explained. Her eyes flickered to the ceiling. But then she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"If you say Nathaniel—"

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled them. Her hand smacked his chest playfully. "Shut-up. You know it's you, Bass," Blair sighed.

"That was present tense, Waldorf," Chuck smirked. Then he prayed to himself that she wouldn't correct it, but just agree.

She knew what he wanted. So she closed her eyes and turned into him. "Well at least you are still calling me that," Blair said sleepily. She wondered if he'd shake her to get a more obvious version of what he wanted to hear. But all she heard was—

"Don't get too used to it."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: Thoughts?


End file.
